Lamborghini Diablo
The 'Lamborghini Diablo '''is a high-performance mid-engined sports car that was built by Italian automotive manufacturer Lamborghini between 1990 and 2001. It is the first production Lamborghini capable of attaining a top speed in excess of 200 miles per hour (320 km/h). After the end of its production run in 2001, the Diablo was replaced by the Lamborghini Murciélago. ''Diablo ''means "devil" in Spanish. The Lamborghini appeared in the film ''Die Another Day as one of Colonel Tan-Sun Moon/Gustav Graves' personal cars. Overview At a time when the company was financed by the Swiss-based brothers Jean Claude and Patrick Mimran, Lamborghini began development of what was codenamed Project 132 in June 1985 as a replacement for the Countach, Lamborghini's then flagship sports car. The brief stated that the top speed of the new car had to be at least 315 km/h (196 mph). The design of the car was contracted to Marcello Gandini, who had designed its two predecessors. When Chrysler Corporationbought the company in 1987, funding the company to complete the car's development, its management was uncomfortable with Gandini’s designs and commissioned its design team in Detroit to execute a third extensive redesign, smoothing out the infamous sharp edges and corners of Gandini's original design, and leaving him famously unimpressed. In fact, Gandini was so disappointed with the "softened" shape that he would later realise his original design in the Cizeta-Moroder V16T. The new car was named Diablo, carrying on Lamborghini's tradition of naming its cars after breeds of fighting bulls. The Diablo was named after a ferocious bull raised by the Duke of Veragua in the 19th century, famous for fighting an epic battle with 'El Chicorro' in Madrid on 11 July 1869. In the words of Top Gear presenter Jeremy Clarkson, the Diablo was designed "solely to be the biggest head-turner in the world." The development is believed to have cost a total of 6 billion Italian lira. Moon/Graves' Lamborghini Diablo The Lamborghini is first seen when Moon's troops are shown cleaning the car along with the Ferrari F355 Berlinetta, the Porsche 911 Carrera, the Mercedes Benz SL, the Ford GT40 and the Jaguar XKR. During Bond's escape only the Porsche is destroyed. The rest of the cars survive and is later seen in the cargo hold on Graves' plane. After Graves is killed and the plane is damaged, Bond and Jinx escape on a helicopter while the rest of the cars fall out of the back of the plane and land on one of the farms in South Korea. The Lamborghini is seen along with the Ferrari having landed on the farm. Trivia * The Lamborghini seen in the film is not an actual Lamborghini but a replica built solely for the movie. Gallery Screenshot (36).png|The Lamborghini seen with the Porsche, Ferrari, Mercedes Benz, and Jaguar Daddiablo2xe1.3945.jpg|The Lamborghini and Ferrari on Graves' plane daddiablo3nd9.2751.jpg|The Lamborghini falling out of the plane. Dadferrari3554ry8.980.jpg|The Lamborghini and Ferrari on the farm i002317.jpg|The Lamborghini on the land near the farm 280917d_20_12_d970b66e-1626-45eb-8e98-6e23131abb13_1024x1024.jpg| Model Toy. Category:Lamborghini Category:Vehicles Category:Villain automobiles Category:Die Another Day vehicles Category:Automobiles